supermariobrossuperfandomcom-20200213-history
Goten
Goten is one of the heroes in Super Mario Bros. Super. He is the youngest son of Goku and Chi-Chi and the younger brother of Gohan. His best friends are Trunks, Tails, and Yoshi. Personality Like Goku, Goten is naïve, fun-loving and kind-hearted. Sometimes his naïvety can get him in trouble, but Goten is far from an idiot, as he thinks far more than Trunks does, and he is smarter than Goku in general. Goten really looks up to his dad, and wants to follow in his footsteps. He really seems to be annoyed when his mom makes him study and doesn't let him train. He eventually was fed up with it, and he got help from Videl and Vegeta as he and Goku weren't brave enough to stand up to her on their own. Goten is very playful, like Goku was as a kid, though this is not as prevalent as Goten is getting older. Even so, Goten still retains his kindhearted and cheerful demeanor that he had years earlier. Goten really cares about his family and will do anything to protect them. Witnessing Chi-Chi's death at the hands of Super Buu caused him a lot of pain, leading him to have multiple nightmares in the days following Buu's defeat, but this event also inspired him to get even stronger to help keep his family safe. Eventually, this desire to protect his family leads to Goten being fed up with Chi-Chi being insistent that he study instead of train. Powers and Techniques Goten possessed an incredible amount of power, even at the age of 7. He easily was able to become a Super Saiyan, and he could even give Gohan some trouble, with Gohan shocked at the power he had. Piccolo when training Goten and Trunks was clearly shocked at the power they possessed. For a long time, Goten and Trunks were similar in power with Trunks being slightly stronger. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, they became even stronger and their strength was equal, but after defeating Buu, Goten had found a way to surpass Trunks via mastering Super Saiyan 2 secretly. In Dragon Ball Super, Goten rarely fought without Trunks at his side and they usually fuse into Gotenks. Like Trunks, Goten was kept out of most battles due to his style of charging in head first without thinking. Also, even though his power was amazing for his age, his power wasn't enough to face any major threat. Goten has a hidden power completely outclassing that of Gohan's, as when he was trained by Chi-Chi, he became strong enough to surprise a suppressed Gohan with his power. Trunks, reached a slightly higher level from training with Vegeta. After Buu's defeat, Goten uses this to his advantage and trains secretly. However, he has a hard time doing this, as he is usually with his parents, and even when they are gone, he is with the Briefs, or being babysat by Gohan or Videl. However, sometimes Android 18 and Krillin would keep an eye on Goten at Kame House, and Goten would use this to his advantage to master his Super Saiyan 2 form and make himself stronger. Though Bulma also knew about his training, she never told anyone. As he got older, he became more independent, which made it a bit easier to train in secret, but it was also harder as Chi-Chi often forced him to study. Sometimes Goten would train with Trunks, and as his power grew Goten would hold back a bit, which Trunks was not even aware of. Bulma and Videl were one of the few who knew that he had a hidden power, as they had seen him go Super Saiyan 2 on the Lookout after Chi-Chi's death, but even they had no idea what his potential was. By Super Sonic Bros. Super, Goten reveals how much he had been training in secret, even being able to achieve Super Saiyan God, much to Gohan and Videl's shock. In his base, Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan 2 forms, he is able to fight on par with Gohan, who for the first time ever, is fighting seriously with him. After Gohan transforms to his Potential Unleashed state, Goten transforms to his Super Saiyan God. Goten spars with Gohan, with the latter having the upper hand. Transformations Super Saiyan Goten attained this form at the age of 7, and he is currently the youngest Super Saiyan. He achieved this form while training with Chi-Chi. Unlike almost everyone else (other than Trunks) who achieved the form, he didn't go through any emotional trauma to achieve the form. He quickly mastered the form, being able to fight in this form as long as he needs. Super Saiyan 2 When Goten witnessed Chi-Chi being killed by Super Buu in front of him, he achieved this form. Goten almost attacks Buu after achieving this form, but Piccolo and Trunks stop him from doing so. After Buu, Goten doesn't have as much time to train, but he trains in secret with nobody knowing except for Android 18, Krillin, Marron, Bulma, and Videl to some extent. With the training, Goten mastered this transformation to the point where he had control over it and now he has the same stamina he does in his regular Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan God Goten has achieved this form on his own training in secret. He first reveals this while at Gohan and Videl's house. This form is far superior to any of his previous forms, as well as Goku's Super Saiyan 3 transformation. However, he is still not quite as power as Gohan in his Potential Unleashed State. Super Saiyan Blue Goten achieved this while going Super Saiyan on top of his Super Saiyan God state. This form drains more stamina than Super Saiyan God, especially in Goten's case, since he recently achieved it. However, Super Saiyan Blue is somewhat stronger than Super Saiyan God, and this form is enough to rival Gohan in his Potential Unleashed State. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Half-Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Dragon Ball characters